Wolfstarbucks:Raises Harry
by Kazlerox
Summary: James was in a relation ship with Remus and Sirius and had a child with Lily, raising Harry as a triad with Remus as it's alpha with some body modification so they can have their own children's without women. Inspired by Upthehillnsfw Wolfstarbucks! You should check her on Upthehillart! On Tumblr and Instagram Amazing work! Cover image by Upthehillart with permission of use!
1. Chapter 1

It was during the years and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that three of the marauder's were in a relationship. To prove that they weren't it was on the down low, so James Potter with his perfect mocha skin and his messy hair all Potter inherit. Had eyes for Lily Evans or so everyone thought he took control in the outside world once the curtains fell he gave control to Remus Lupin a werewolf and like fellow Marauder and Gryffindor Sirius Black gave up control to the werewolf.

With Permission James courted Lily to marry her and conceive an Heir or Heiress to the Potter lordship and Sirius Black would Blood and make the child his heir/heiress, but if anything happened to Lily during childbirth then the triad would be back together raising the child or children as a family with Remus at its head.

Before Lily and James married, James' bachelor party was him being serviced by Sirius and Remus by the end of the night James had given Sirius his loads to the point of being drained into his stomach and on his face while James had been stuffed by the multiple loads from Remus.

Their wedding was a grand affair with everyone invited for the bonding of the two James was there with loads of Remus' seed still in him and slowly seeping out of him. Both Sirius and Remus was ecstatic for James when he told them that he and Lily was in fact they were expecting a child in nine months time. It was the first night that James had both Remus and Sirius in him at the same time filling him with their seed. Leaving to go back to Lily was always difficult for James since it was increasing their chances of getting caught by her but since luckily Lily went nowhere near down there their secret was safe.

As the nine months went by as Lily was busy being heavily pregnant with their son Henry James Potter-Black as Sirius was adopting Harry as he would be called so no one was going to be putting him in any unwanted betrothal contracts. Lily was not really happy she did want Sirius to be the godfather but to the point of blood adopting him and having him as his heir. Lily brought this up with James who scoffed at her at the mere thought and suggestion that Srirus have his one kids and not let him blood adopt Harry as his heir as well.

James had to calm his thoughts who was she to comment that to him? The only reason that they were together was for him to produce an heir and he did Moony was so proud and happy uncle/father well one of Harry was going to have three dads. James was going to be called dad, Sirius was Pads or Paddy or Padfoot and Remus was Moony.

The three Potter's had to go in hiding since the Dark Lord was on the move but James knew of the Longbottom's also was going in hiding. He knew that both Alice and Frank was saying goodbye for now to Fabian Prewett, Moony had caught the triad being intimate in a broom closet one time and then Frank caught James, Sirius and Remus in the same position in a different broom closet no one said a word of it not even Alice did not say anything to Lily.

Lady Alice Longbottom loved her dear friend Lily Potter but she didn't understand things they made Fabian Neville's godfather and he blood adopted the child it was because he was part of their family legally or not. Another point is that if something happened to Fabian at least he procured the future of the Prewett Bloodline, in that case they would tell their son about him and what role he would have played in his life and their family.

James wondered what Lily's panties felt like on him while she was in the living room and he was upstairs in their bedroom he took off his pants and briefs and put some blue satin panties on they felt so great that he had to buy himself some perhaps Padfoot and Moony would enjoy him in panties of all sorts pulling his pants back up and throwing his dirty underwear in the Hamper for him to wash.

Padfoot and Moony was not in on the secret by the Headmaster it took both of the men's willpower not to charge and curse or bite the man if they did, they knew of the consequences Remus would be put down and Sirius would be sent to jail. That would leave James and Harry all alone in the world, they knew they would miss James and James would miss them.

That fateful night happened the wards fell James managed to send a Patronus messenger. "The wards are down he is here! Wormtail betrayed us!" The frantic voice of the Potter Lord and that set the other two Marauder's into action they would never had thought that Peter Pettigrew would betray their cub or Remus' and Sirius' mate.

At Godric's Hollow they saw the mess of a house part of the roof was missing it was in smoke, they saw their mate and cub safe but James was currently berating the Headmaster and arguing with him. Due to Remus' not so human status he was hearing what the duo was saying he was relaying it to Sirius.

"No! I will not drop my son my Heir off to some muggles you can forget about it!" James yelled out to the aging Headmaster as he so casually mentioned that Harry would be happier with Lily's relatives until Harry was at Hogwarts age, according to the Headmaster if you believed him. It was for the greater good and what not.

"James it is not safe for him." Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore tried to say but he was cut off by an angry parent namely James Fleamont Potter.

"No! How dare you tell me how to raise my son! Who the fuck do you think you are? Telling a parent to abandon their child?!" James demanded and Sirius and Remus had to agree with that point who did Headmaster think he was to suggest that? "What? You don't think I cannot protect my child better than some mere Muggle?!" James was on a roll and he was not stopping until a hand that he knew very well that was on his shoulder.

"I think it is time you left Headmaster James does not want to do anything that you suggest and you would be wasting your time, energy and breath. Good day Dumbledore." Remus said as he maneuvered James away from the Headmaster. "Be calm James it is not good for the cub for you to get worked up over that man." Remus said as they were away from the Headmaster Sirius ran up to them and the Marauder triad was back on full force.

The family of four left to go to Potter Manor where they will be living and the Headmaster will not be invited to the Manor at all he will be stripped of his welcome in Potter Manor or any Potter or Black Residence the three men were going to do it their way not Albus' way the man shouldn't get what he wants all the time.

"There will be more children after Harry James and Sirius." Remus told the two and it was going to be true. now they had to work how they were going to have more kids now since Lily is dead and no one wants to lose each other to a female. James could not believe it since he once read in one of Lily's potioneer's magazine about a potion that would give a man the same parts as woman's reproductive organs to give the same sex couples the ability to have children themselves Lily scoffed at the mere mention of the said potion.

"There is a potion to give men a womb." James suggested the submissives of the triad look towards Remus as their Alpha not that the Werewolf minds it.

"Do you know who can make you one James?" Remus asked the most submissive of the group who can trace their link even back to the time of Cleopatra. Still James looks like on of his parents or himself is from Egypt

"Yes Remus." James answered obediently said making Remus smile and meshed their lips together as a claiming kiss, James moaned for more he had missed being with Remus and Sirius.

"You'll get them to make that potion and take it James do we understand one another?" Remus asked and James nodded his head to his Alpha Sirius smirked at what was happening and little Harry was asleep in their bed. Right now the triad needed to be together and Remus wanted his subs naked. "Strip." He commanded both James and Sirius stripped out of their clothing when they were at their underwear they noticed a James was wearing red lacy panties that looked great in and really showed the fullness of his ass.

"Nice panties James steal them from Lily?" Sirius asked with a chuckle but even the Black heir had to admit that James looked so sexy in those panties. Remus agreed and the thought he'd throw out all the briefs and boxers, boxer briefs that James owned and replace it with female panties of all shapes and materials. Both male cocks grew harder for James dressed like that, and that is why James was getting the potion and drinking it.

Remus cupped his bulge making the other two look at him, they obediently dropped to their knees in front of him he smiled at his submissives with that their hands at his trousers eager to take it off for him. Also eager to suck him as soon as he let them do what they wanted his hairy thighs came into view he was wearing boxer briefs grey ones and made his package impressively big which it was.

Once they were down his ten inch hairy phallus flopped out and was already leaking pre cum for his subs. Lifting his phallus to reveal his low hanging nuts. "Suck on them." He commanded the. And they went to work sucking on his balls with one in each mouth Remus was very pleased with them. Sirius fully naked and James still in his panties Remus didn't want to rip them off but they looked so good on James. "Take your panties off James." Remus said while he took off his shirt to reveal his hairy body while still kneeling James obediently took his panties off and was now as naked as the other two males.

"Please Moony can I fuck him first?" Sirius asked begging to have James first he never gets him first it was always Remus' sloppy seconds and the. Remus would have his ass.

"Sure Pads while you have him I'm going to have you." Remus said as Sirius maneuvered James into Doggy style position. Sliding his hard eight inch phallus into the very tight confines of James Potter Sirius spread his legs a little showing his tight hole to Remus who growled at the sight of his mates mating, positioning himself at the Sirius' entrance he used a spell to lube both him and Sirius up and slowly but surely pushed himself in the confines that were tight around him of Sirius Black. All three men moaning but not loud enough to wake Harry but loud enough to let everyone know they're enjoying it.

James was the first one to release his seed which in turn his anal passaging constrict around Sirus which made him release in James while Sirius was seeding James' body Remus did the same to Sirius all three were sated and happy. Putting their underwear back on it with James' red lacy panties that Remus had to know where they came from.

"So James did you steal them from Lily?" Remus asked him and Sirius looked very curious as well since had not long asked the very same question.

"No I brought these for myself. I did try a pair on they were blue and satin and felt so good on my legs and my ass." James explained to his dominants they looked James in his panties and it hid his very small phallus Sirius often joked about him not knocking up Lily. James actually did and had to apologise to James for that slight.

"Good you will not be wearing briefs, boxer briefs and boxers again just panties, thongs for you James." Remus purred which made James blush at Remus' words even Sirius agreed with him James looked so damn fine in panties. James promptly left the room to check on Harry to see if their son was still asleep.

Luckily for James Harry was still asleep, as he would have seen his dad in nothing but something that women should be wearing. Signing James silently closed the door to the bedroom and made his way back to Remus and Sirius. Who were still in their underwear. James could still feel Sirius, load of cum up in him that was slowly trickling out of his hole.

"How is our son?" Remus asked James who Remus thought he went to go check on Harry who was sleeping James smiled at his soon to be husband.

"Sleeping Moony. Are we all going to bond?" James asked thinking out loud mostly but it was a legit question as to when they were going to bond as a triad.

"Soon James we are going to let you grieve for your wife first then make our move on you and I'll make you both my consorts." Remus said to the group and Sirius and James nodded their heads. It was late so they went to their bedroom where their toddler slept and managed climb in it without waking him James had put some sleep pants on so his son won't be freaked out by his dad wearing panties. Or going to be if they were slow enough since Harry was awake before they were. "Daddy!" Harry yelled out to his dad, James didn't want to wake up but fortunately for James Remus was there to deal with their son.

"Come Harry lets let Dad and Padfoot sleep huh? Breakfast? How about some toast?" Remus asked the toddler who nodded his head at his Moony, it was like this daddy, Padfoot and Moony were there for him his mummy wasn't there when daddy was not.

"Moony." Harry said as he was being carried by a near naked Remus Lupin, the werewolf looked at the big green eyes of his cub his son and sighed.

"What's the matter cub?" Remus asked the toddler who looked confused he wasn't surprised Harry had no idea where they were in time he would call this place home. "We are home cub no one is going to get us here." Remus reassured the child who snuggled into Moony as they made their way to the Dining room.

"Master Remus and Young Master" a house elf said and Remus recognised the the house elf it was head elf of the Potter family, her name was sissy and she took her job very seriously.

"Toast for Harry and myself and tea. Sirius and James would be ups soon perhaps some coffee for them and something to eat till we get some more food." Remus said when they got there, they all noticed that there was no food but early hours of this morning the elves found enough of the savings around the house they were for emergencies they went to the stores and brought the bare basics since they did not know what they would need teas bread coffees for now until their masters went shopping for themselves.

James and Sirius made their way to the Dinning room where there was hot coffee for both of them James and Sirius Kissed Harry forehead before greeting their Alpha with a kiss Remus hands simultaneously slapped their rears both males yelp Harry was too busy playing with his breakfast to pay attention he never saw the three men kiss each other now the slaps to the rear that Moony gave his daddy and Padfoot.

"Well need more than the basics in Potter Manor." Remus commented once his two future spouses were done with their coffees and they agreed not to mention clothes for them and Harry new ones for Remus all looked at Harry when he started to get frustrated that he couldn't get out of his high chair which was brought out of the attic for them.

You'll get out soon baby." James assured his son but Harry was not having any of it he wanted out and he wanted out now!

"Henry James Potter-Black." Remus said sternly looking at his son making sure the child was looking at him and right then Harry knew he was doing something wrong. Then Remus turned to attention to his most submissive mate. "James let him out." Remus said and a James compiled at he got up some of his pants slipped down and you could see James panties showing the two males had to advert their eyes or they would get hard and have James bent over this table with Harry in the room.

"Let's get dressed shall we Harry daddy packed some clothes for you." James said as picked Harry up and carried him out of the room to get dressed Sirius and Remus went to see their if their clothes were still where they left them. It seems that the Houseleves picked them up to wash them, Remus did not have many clothes since a Werewolf could not have a job stupid laws.

Harry came running out to them freshly dressed and James came out a minute later dressed. Remus and Sirius had to go digging so where they would find clothes some James were they able to wear walking out now dressed James blushed at the two men wearing his clothes.

Shopping after the trip to Gringotts with Sirius also claiming his Lordship Remus had stayed with Harry while James and Sirius did their business within Gringotts. There were no problems except for people Staring at Harry and Remus. Why would James Potter leave the Boy-Who-Lived in the arms of a Werewolf? People walked off as little Harry Potter was talking the werewolf's ear off. About something that was interesting to the one year old.

James and Sirius came out of the bank with money to buy the things they need James took Harry from the werewolf as Remus was uncomfortable with people looking at like he was a monster and was going to hurt his child.

"let's get some clothes." James suggested he needed new ones and Harry didn't have that many and he didn't want to go back to Godric's hollow. Going to Gladrags and Twitfit Tattings to get everything they needed even Remus had gotten some new clothes robes underwear and casual wear thanks to James and Sirius. Their reasoning was to showcase their alpha and to show everyone else of his Alpha male status.

Remus, Sirius and Harry returned home so James can go to Belladonna Felide, the potion misstress who created the potion for her gay brother and his lover who turned out to be lord consort Lovegood the brother of Xeno Lovegood. "Lord Potter what can I do for you?" Belladonna asked the young lord as she saw him standing there.

"Hello Miss Felide. I would like the potion that you made for your brother." James asked the woman and she looked at the man with a critical eye that was reserved for certain people.

"I thought you liked women Lord Potter? Why would you need it?" She asked the young lord who chuckled at her.

"Before I was with Lily I was with two men and I am still with those two men and as much as they love Harry we thought about having children of our own." James said this made the woman's eyes wide so he was with two men to begin with?

"Come back a week from today the potion will be ready." Was all she said as she went back to whatever she was doing.

"Thank you." James said with an inclined head and walked out and apperated home to his men and child. Walking his way through the halls of Potter Manor he heard the giggles of Harry and found that head chasing a transformed Padfoot around the yard while Moony watched.

"How did it go?" Moony asked as smiled James' scent a scent that drove him wild and was ready to breed him at a moment's notice.

"She told me to come back in a weeks time from today." James said looked at Moony who smiled slightly it was better than nothing with this both looked at a squealing Harry who was caught and being tickled by a human Sirius.

"I see then we will have to wait a week won't we my dear." Remus said as they watched son and second father play in the yard, not noticing that James was back. Which was fine as soon as Harry saw his daddy he would want him.

The week passed Sirius was doing Auror stuff while James was home with Harry, Remus got roped into dealing with the Wizengamot and Board of Governors he hesitantly accepted knowing they would never allow a werewolf near them. But Remus would have a knack for it that James and Sirius would never had they would rather be chasing down evil wizards or chasing after Harry when it came to bath time.

Sirius went and took Harry for ice cream and that meant James was able to go and to see Potion Mistress Felide for the potion. And drink and therefore it to work, they thought it might be painful as James' reproductive organs were being changed inside and out. "Thank you for making it." He said sincerely and he meant it too. Gulping it down he felt discomfort and a bit of pain for the transformation to begin happening. He managed to get home to Remus since Harry and Sirius was still out, when James arrived home Remus went straight to him since it looked like James was about to pass out.

"James!" Remus yelled out as he saw his mate so pale, so sweaty and clammy from the potion, no one really knows how it worked and they were finding out first hand. He could smell everything and hear the organs changing that it worried him for his mate. The mate that is going to be carrying all the cubs of this family this pack.

Once James had stopped convulsing then James stood up and looked at his alpha he was finished with the transformation and he took off his trousers and panties and looked to see his new reproductive organ and to give Moony a good look at him. So very pink and probably very tight, James probably had a hymen that was needing to be broken in. Remus also took of his trousers to reveal a sight that James has seen before James stepped off his pants and knelt down by Remus. Started to suckle on the head of his phallus, making Remus groan in pleasure they knew they had to be quick or else Harry will catch them and they didn't want to explain what his fathers were doing. He started to bob his head on Remus' phallus and the alpha loved it. Remus wanted to taste James' freshly made cunt he stopped his omega from further sucking he pulls up James and gets down on his knees to lick him out making him moan and wet to the point of getting James on all fours and slowly entering the virgin hole for the first time. "Moony!" James yelled out but Remus was too gone and moony was out and started to pound a James hard and rough making him grunt and groan and a James moan James played with his nipples and as Remus kept thrusting he was at point of no return he pulled out of the deflowered hole and gone into James' anal passage and thrusting in and out of him.

"Here it comes prongs I'm coming!" With one last hard thrust Moony unloaded inside James Potter backside. They heard the door open and close Sirius and Harry were back quickly dressing themselves albeit gingerly for James who was quite sore as his virginity was taken by Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

Once dressed properly both males walked into that room where James and Remus just had sex, they hoped Harry would not notice the smell. "Daddy!" Harry yelled as he caught sight of his father who despite being in slight pain he leant down to pick Harry up and put him on his hip.

"You look so natural like that Prongs." Padfoot commented to the submissive of the triad, James glared at him for a sec before Harry demanded more of his attention. Moony smiled at his pack his family before taking Sirius out of the room to talk abut something that was not meant for little ears meaning Harry.

"He took the potion, and I took his virginity." Remus told Sirius whose eyes boggled out but it did make sense to the canine animagus since he could smell sex in the air.

"Did you know breed his new hole?" Sirius asked the alpha of the triad and Remus shook his head at Sirius and the Black lord knew it was up to him to breed James Potter's pussy.

"No, just in case our child would be a werewolf and none of us would want that for a new born to be subjugated to the ministry." Remus told Sirius and Lord Black agreed with his alpha no one wanted that and it was not fair to the child.

Remus and Sirius walked back into the room where a James was happily listing to Harry talk about his day and what he and paddy did and didn't do. "We must not stare at old ladies." Harry had said and James cracked up at that and Remus looked at Sirius and the canine animagus shrugged his shoulders.

The family of four although it would be more to come once Sirius and James do the deed and breed James for their first pregnancy since the birth of their son Harry. They would prioritise the children over another that is not a way of raising a family. Not that Femus would run his family like thst or his pack, even he knew as alone werewolf that is not how a pack acts like.

The rest of the day was quite hectic as Harry had a sugar rush thanks to Padfoot and James had not reservations of telling Sirius he could not do that to them having a hyperactive Harry was like having a hyperactive Sirius on their hands. All Sirius could do was chuckle and kiss James' cheek not that calmed James down at all.

Little Harry got sick of his daddy something was wrong with him, he wanted his Moony to play with him and he walked up to Moony. "Moony come pway with me pwease?" Harry asked Moony and the werewolf sighed and gave in to their eldest child, Moony chased Harry all over the ground to to tickle him. Harry was having a ball being chased by Moony trying to not get ticked by said person. The duo was not paying attention to Sirius who was making out with James who was sitting down after playing with their son.

"Soon James soon I'll give you a child to bear for us." Sirius was breathless and wanted to drag James somewhere to breed him, James was co pmpletely soaked in his underwear right now and he wanted for Sirius to take him.

"Daddy! Padfoot!" Harry yelled out and any dirty minded thoughts wen tout the window Sirius did want to growl out. Being cock blocked by your own child he would get soemthing to keep Harry busy, so they could have some alone time.

"Yes Harry?" James asked the child who giggled at his paddy's face who was trying so ever hard not glare at his son. "Sirius." James warned his lover who tried to look ever so innocent but James was not buying it at all.

"What? I wanted to fuck you right there and then." Sirius said and James just cooed at him and he would have let Sirius do it too.

"I know I wanted it too my love." James said to him making Sirius look at James for a few seconds before smirking. "You had no idea how wet I was." James said but both looked at Harry who ran up to them James picked Harry up and put him in his lap.

"Hi daddy, hi Padfoot." The toddler said as Remus came up to them at his normal paste and looked at his pack fondly but also noticing the look in Sirius's eyes and sighed and looked at him sternly like an alpha.

"Sirius it's not his fault just wait until it's bed time then breed James as I watch." Remus said and Sirius sighed knowing Remus was correct but that did not mean that he didn't wish that he could take James right take their papa ts off and thrust inside him and fire his cum deep inside of James Lupin-Black neé Potter.

"You're right Remus." Sirius said before he was cut off by a certain toddler who giggled.

"Remus!" Harry yelled out and the triad looked at their son then towards Sirius and he looked very much innocent. Remus then turned his very stern eyes onto his son his eldest thst would ine day run one of the families estates.

"Who am I Harry?" Remus asked the child who stopped smiling then tried to look very so innocent with his big emerald eyes, Remus did not falter for it and Harry pouted. His moony was meant fall for his big eyes it worked on his daddy and his Padfoot!

"Moony?" The kid asked knowing full well who the adult before him was and Remus sighed knowing that was the best he was going to get right now.

"That's right Harry." James cooed and kissed his head and Harry smiled at his dad, Sirius and Remus shared a look at the two. James was spoiling their child and there was no way that both Remus and Sirius was going to raise Harry like how Sirius and James was raised.

And that present time the two Potters were too busy, as Harry was giving his daddy sloppy wet kisses James smiled and laughed and kissed his son back. James would do anything for his children to be safe and free, but James knew deep inside he would have to give up his job as an Auror as if he was pregnant he could not be out in field or if something happened to himself he would not see his family nor his son grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was getting tired after his sugar rush that was caused because of Sirius Black it was not even dinner time and little Harry Potter-Black wanted to go to his parents bed specifically. Sirius had plans for that bed for the night but right now they had to keep their child from falling asleep.

Dinner was a quiet affair with an exhausted toddler on their hands. The port little lamb could not keep his eyes open for long periods. They put Harry in their bed first and let him sleep before putting him on his own. They doubted he would know the difference.

They knew Harry would come into their room in the morning anyway, it did not take long for the triad to fall asleep with James Black-Lupin in the middle. Somehow in the night James' pants were taken off and he was in a tshirt and his panties.

By the morning came Harry came barreling into their room. "Daddy, Paddy and Moony!" He calls out waking the adults up. Groaning at their energetic child in the mornings it's usually Moony's job to deal with Harry in the morning while James and Sirius slept in or made love while their child was busy.

"Alright Harry come on let's go and get breakfast." Moony said knowing the other two had different plans than having breakfast with them.

"But Moony I want Daddy." Harry whined but Moony would not give in there was something happening in this room that their son doesn't need to see.

"But Harry aren't you hungry?" Moony asked the child who looked at Moony for a second he was going to say no but then his little tummy rumbled. "Come on then let's get some good in your little tummy." Remus told his son and left the room closing the door behind them.

"They've gone now James now is the time to take you and breed you." Sirius said as he noticed that James' pants were off kissing James and fondling his body even in between his legs making the man moan as Sirius touched James sensitive spots smirking he kept touching it making it wet for him.

"Siri." James moaned and spread his legs more for the other wizard which Sirius Black was more than happy to get in between them and continue kissing him. His hands went to James' hips and of course the bands of James' panties he was going to pull them off of James. Sirius then pulls off his own underwear he was hard and leaking he has been waiting his turn with James since the potion and now was it he was taking it.

"You want it?" He asked James knowing what the lord consort Black-Lupin answer would be and it would yes as it always is with him.

"Please Sirius don't tease me." James begged Sirius liked it when James begged for him and Remus but they needed to be quick before Harry comes back. Sliding into James Potter womanhood both groaning at the sensation. "Move!" James demanded his lover show smirked at James Black-Lupin and moved his hips and made James moan loudly.

"That's it, James moan for me." Sirius said to him as he groaned in response to James' moan, movie for his hip in and out James marking him with his lips. "You feel so good around me James." He grunted As they continued making love.

"Sirius harder." James begged the man who happily obliged him with harder thrusts James and Sirius were reaching their peak. Sirius bit one of James' nipples as if he was trying to get milk from James as he would do their future children.

"Merlin I'm close James." Sirius grunted out and James was close too and he knew where exactly Sirius Black was going to release his seed. Straight into his womb where the future Black-Lupin's will be born, even Harry will be a Lupin in the future.

"Me too Sirius!' James yelled out he was so very close he would probably have his orgasm before Sirius would if the bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach was any indication. One last hard thrust into James both came together. Panting Sirius rolled off of James as they were sweaty and James was quite sore but in a good way, both getting up as they went for a shower as they reeked of sex.

While in the dining room Remus Lupin was trying to get his eldest child not to play with his food and make a mess. "You're a big boy Harry and big boys don't play with their food like that." Remus told him softly Harry cocked his head to the side and stared at one of his fathers.

"Why?" Harry asked and Remus started to hate that word why? It was Harry's favourite word at the moment why. It was why this and that with the toddler and Remus can't wait for other words to come out of his son's mouth.

"Because Harry playing with your food is very bad manners and is considered rude. Do we want a rude little boy?" Remus asked the child who looked at his Moony and shook his little head. He did not want to be a rude little boy he was a big boy his Moony said so.

"No Moony." Harry replied to the man who smiled and Harry ate his breakfast without playing with his food and Remus thought that was good parenting on his behalf. Harry started to eat his food properly both Harry and Remus had finished their breakfast when Sirius swaggered in and James walked in with a barest amount of limp.

But Remus saw it and sent a knowing smile to his submissives one of whom looked smug and the other looked very sheepish at being caught by Remus they thought he might not have noticed.

"Daddy! I'm a big boy!" Harry yelled out and James immediately looked at Harry with a smile who was babbling at what Moony told him.

"Yes I quite agree with Moony Harry." James said to their son who nodded but kept on babbling even though he could say some words other times it was pure bangle to the point where James had to agree with the one year old.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast, Paddy took Harry to get him dressed much to the toddler's dismay he wanted and needed it to be a daddy. While he was being coax to let paddy dress him it gave Remus a chance to go to James, he smiled at his submissive he could literally smell the scent of Sirius' semen in James panties. "So he bred you?" Remus asked already knowing what had happened between the two but some answers would be nice.

"Yes Alpha." James replied making the wolf in Remus was happy with the reply from James his inner wolf was almost at the surface to bend James over the table to take him. But he could not as he could hear their son chattering Sirius' ear off about something.

"My good omega." Was all that was said as both Harry and Sirius returned with Harry looking like a little Pureblood prince. Even though Harry was quite uncomfortable in those clothes he still wore them, James was quite glad that the clothes weren't expensive ones as Harry loved to play in the dirt. Not that James minded it was a healthy way for Harry to play.

"Paddy." Harry said he really did not like the clothes he was wearing, his paddy was wanting him to wear this just in case someone came over. As Harry was the heir to the Potter and Black lines until they had another son anyway then their other son would be the Black Heir. Sirius did not want to give the heirship to his cousin's son Draco Malfoy he believed the name was, as the boy was the Malfoy heir

"You need to be presentable when other people come over Harry." Sirius tried to explain that to the one-year-old but Harry was having none of it. Harry did not want anyone near his Daddy, Paddy or Moony they were his and only his!

"No!" Harry cried out, making his father chuckle at Harry who was still trying to get out of his Paddy's arms he wanted his daddy! Paddy let Harry down who promptly ran to his daddy who smiled and picked him up. It wasn't really a new thing that Harry wanted to be in his Daddy's arms and no one else the triad had tried to get Harry to break that little habit with limited success.

"Harry." Remus warningly to the toddler who was quite content in James' arms the werewolf wondered what the said child would do if there was another child in his arms? They don't know as they would not know if and when James would fall pregnant with their second child.

"I want my daddy!" Harry yelled at Remus and Sirius and James just sighed at his son's antics. He loved Harry but he was being clingy since that night of Voldemort's destruction. The triad had no idea why he was so clingy to James and they needed to know how to break the clinginess. They don't even know why the toddler was so clingy to his father?

"What happens if daddy has a baby?" James asked his son who looked at him with those bright green almost emerald shaded eyes. Harry had to think about whether he wanted daddy to have a baby? What's a baby?

"A baby? Harry asked his dad what did his daddy mean by a baby? He looked at his Paddy and Moony to see if they could tell him.

Harry was an inquisitive child James guess it came from Lily that he led on, Harry could well be the first Ravenclaw in the Potter or Black families. Would that not be the kicker if he was going to be sorted into Slytherin? James would deal with it in the future but for now, he was a confused little boy.

"Yes Harry a baby, would you like Daddy to have a baby with Paddy and Moony?" James said to the toddler maybe this would work with their child. But how to tell the said child how babies are made.

"Yeah." Harry said making James smile and sigh happily hoping the other two men in the room could hear what Harry just said. But they did it looked like at this moment in time that Harry Potter-Black-Lupin wanted a baby brother or sister who really knows if James would produce a boy or a girl it could go either way.

Both men had heard it and smiled at their son, wanting James to have a baby. All there was to do was to impregnate James Fleamont Black-Lupin which they hoped they could do and have him have lots of babies.

"Soon Harry." Remus said to the child as he was quite pleased with them all wanting a baby and both he and Sirius couldn't wait until James was swollen with a child and his chest leaking with breast milk and they could taste it.

They were quite jealous that James was never able to get pregnant until now, how much they wanted him round with multiple children as they were going to have. It was that Harry was the first and they didn't believe that all children were the same.

"I'll try to get him to conceive." Sirius said to Remus who nodded his head at Sirius promised Remus also hoped the man could help James conceive a child for their family. Harry had surprised them about wanting them to have a baby but they could be a happy family that could rival the Weasley family who they knew that they had seven children. Usually, packs would have more children than seven and since they were a pack but they would need more members for their pack.

Maybe they would ask Frank and Alice Longbottom to be in their pack and raise their children together and hopefully let Frank and Alice do have more children. Both men knew after Neville Alice wanted more children, she wanted all that she could carry Frank's children.


End file.
